Trident Return
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: seven months after the events with Sonika Jax has made himself a strong reputation as a dragon duelist, his relationship with Rika is stronger than ever and they are quite in love, all the while the Dark signers are beginning to make their move... OCxOC
1. Bloodlines

Hello My fellow Yugioh fans, Here I am with the earlier than expected sequel to Trident Signer, this is where Jax and the others will face the Dark signers, it has been seven months after Jax had defeated Sonika and put his criminal parents behind bars for life without any chance of parole, Jax and Rika are in a serious relationship since she decided to travel with him and the two of them are very much in love, but how will his responsibilities as a signer put Rika in danger as the dark signers begin to make their move...

Return of the Trident Signer

Chapter 1

Bloodlines

Seven Months after the Sonika incident…

"And once again, Samuel Truesdale defends his streak in this tournament for a chance to face the leader of the Duelists Templar, Jax Cambell, but he'll have to go up against the descendant of the second Duel King Janice Yuki; the Duel academy queen of the coliseum!" called out the commentator. The location that everyone was at was Obelisk Arena at Duel Academy, a century old honored establishment dedicated to training the next generation of duelists. This school dealt out some of the best duelists the world had ever seen; Zane Truesdale, his brother Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, and the successor to Yugi Mutou himself: Jaden Yuki. However those days had come and gone and now their descendants carrying on the decks of their bloodlines kept the thrill of dueling alive. And Jax Cambell couldn't have been more honored to see the descendants of those great duelists carrying on their family's bloodlines.

"Wow, there are some impressive duelists here aren't there honey?" asked Rika, Jax's Girlfriend who had decided to be with him on his travels as he was a leader of one of the most powerful groups of pro duelists in the world.

"Yes there are." Said Jax, Jax had grown at least two inches since he had left New Domino as leader of the Duelist Templar. Gone were his attire that made him look like a street Duelist. He now wore a black Bikers jacket with a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon printed on the back, he wore black leather pants that were slightly tight with a chain dangling off the side, on his metal studded belt there was a deck box clipped to it with an embossed Asian dragon on it, and wore steel-toed Combat boots on his feet. He was more muscular now and had sharper reflexes. No matter how he had a new look, He was still the kind young man who would always stand firm for his friends and his lover Rika.

It was now for the final duel between Samuel Truesdale and Janice Yuki, two of the best duelists in their year facing off to be his opponent. Jax observed as the two duelists came up to duel: Samuel Truesdale was of medium height and dark blue spiky hair along the lines of Yugi's, he had a look of confidence that was unseen in his family at his age, His family line was descended from Syrus and Mindy Truesdale, he had inherited a deck that was his ancestor's brother's cyber dragon deck. Janice was about a head shorter than Samuel with shoulder length brunette hair she was descended from the legendary master of fusion Jaden Yuki and his wife Blair Yuki. However she had designed her own deck based around the Gladiator beasts, however the ability to see duel spirits had lived string within her blood and the winged Kuriboh card that was given to Jaden by the king of games Yugi, had been passed down through her family line parent to child. _This is going to be one heck of a duel_ thought Jax as he watched the two duelists as they activated their disks

DUEL!

Janice's LP: 4000

Samuel's LP: 4000

"I'll Start!" said Janice drawing a card "And I'll summon Test Ape In defense mode (2/700/300), I'll now set two cards face down and end my turn." She said as two face downs materialized behind a cyborg ape in defense mode.

"I'll Draw," said Samuel "And I'll play Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons in order to summon: Cyber Twin Dragon!" he called out as a two headed cybernetic dragon emerged to the field (8/2800/2100), "and thanks to his special ability, I can attack twice this round, so I'll attack your Little Monkey with Cyber Twin Dragon!" said Samuel as his Dragon's attack struck the ape destroying it.

"And when Test Ape is Destroyed by means of battle, I can take a level 4 or below Gladiator Beast Monster in my deck and special summon it!" she said and put into play a Biped saber tooth cat in roman armor and holding a sword and shield.

"Then I'll blast that cat to the graveyard." Said Samuel. As his two headed mechanized dragon charged up for an attack and shot the blast at the militaristic feline.

"I don't think so," said Janice "For you see when a gladiator beast is attacked, I can return him to the deck to special summon another Gladiator beast that is not the one I returned to the deck, and I'll special summon with this effect, Gladiator Beast Octavious (7/2500/1200)," said Janice as she unleashed a bald eagle in green armor.

"Still not enough attack points." Said Samuel

"Well I guess I'll have to change that now shall I?" said Janice "I reveal my quick play spell card: Indomitable Gladiator beast: this spell card amps up my Octavious's attack points by 500 (25003000), enough to outmatch your Cyber Twin Dragon in combat, Go, Octavious, Strike down that bucket of bolts!" said Janice as the two monsters clashed and the Cyber Twin Dragon fell.

Janice's LP: 4000

Samuel's LP: 3800

"End Turn." Said Samuel

"Okay, My move, And I'll summon Gladiator Beast Laquari (4/1800/400) in attack mode, and set one card face down, end turn."

"And it's my move now." Samuel said drawing a card "I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode (5/2100/1600), next I'll play monster Reincarnation, at the cost of Cyber phoenix from my hand I'll bring back Cyber Dragon, Next I'll play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to take back from the grave a polymerization spell and a fusion material monster I used." Said Samuel.

"Wait a sec, Polymerization, That means your ace is coming?" asked Janice

"You do know your cards, Janice." Said Samuel "I'll once more play Polymeryzation to fuse the two Cyber dragons in my hand with the one on my field to summon Cyber End Dragon (10/4000/2800), Strike Down Octavious, My Dragon!" declared Samuel."

"Hold it right There." Said Janice, "I Play my trap card: Defensive Tactics, When I have any Gladiator Beast Monsters on my field, they can't be destroyed by means of battle and any damage I take is zero, in addition to that, after I activate this Trap, I place this card at the bottom of my deck" she said doing what the card instructed.

"This is getting annoying." Said Samuel "I'll let you go." He added

"Very well, I'll summon Gladiator Beast Secutor, Next I'll return Gladiator Beast Laquari and the other two for a contact Fusion to summon: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (8/3000/2800)," she declared as a giant Biped Tiger holding a Giant axe and a shield emerged.

Samuel stared at the monster "It's still not enough." He said

"Not until I play this," she said flashing a spell card "I play the spell card Wild Nature's Release, What I do is select one Beast or beast warrior monster and boost his attack by the same number as the selected Monster's Defense (3000--5800), Now I'll attack your Cyber End Dragon with Gladiator Axe Slam!" she declared as the beast's axe slammed into the cybernetic Dragon destroying it.

Janice's LP: 4000

Samuel's LP: 2000

"I'll set two cards face down and at the end of the turn I used Wild Nature's release Gladiator Beast Heraklinos is destroyed." Said Janice as the beast returned to Janice's fusion deck."

"And you've left yourself open for an attack." Said Samuel Drawing a card "I'll play DD Fusion, I can remove fusion material monsters in my grave from play to summon once again Cyber End Dragon!" said Samuel as his ace card came back once again. Next I'll play Burial from the different dimension allowing me to return up to three monsters that have been removed from play to the grave, so I can play this: Diffusion, returning Cyber End Dragon to my Extra deck and bringing back Three Cyber Dragons (5/2100/1600x3),

"So you're going to blow me away with your trademark monsters?" asked Janice

Samuel smirked, "No, I have something far more evil in mind, I'll play Power Bond, to fuse my cyber Dragons once again to bring forth Cyber End Dragon, but thanks to Power Bond's effect it's attack Doubles!" he exclaimed (4000à8000) "Now Attack!" exclaimed the Cyber duelist.

"It ends here in my favor, declared the Gladiator queen. "I trigger my spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, allowing me to bring a Kuriboh or winged Kuriboh to my field (1/300/200), and now I activate the spell card Transcendent wings; to amp up my winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster (10/300/200), and plus since it's your battle phase, I can sacrifice Winged Kuriboh Level 10 to destroy all your monsters and you take 8000 points of damage and as my Great, Great Grandfather said That's Game!"

Janice's LP: 4000

Samuel's LP: 0

"Well, looks like I'll be dueling My Idol's descendant." Said Jax and he got up to prepare for his duel.

There You have it! chapter one of part two of the Trident signer Plz R&R THX


	2. Rise of a Savior

Here just off the presses is chapter 2 of Return of the Trident Signer, we will se a card that was seen only once in the previous story (the first one was just a teaser) however enjoy!

Chapter 2

Rise of a Savior

Jax stood ready for his duel with Janice as they shuffled each other's decks. And got into their positions and… "LET'S DUEL!" they said in unison

Jax's LP: 4000

Janice's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Jax drawing his card "And I'll play Double Summon to Normal summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) and Dark Resonator (3/1300/300)" declared Jax as an orange dragon with muscular biceps and tiny wings rose to the field followed by a tiny spirit with a device designed to do resonation (A/N: If anyone who is reading this knows what the heck Dark Resonator is holding please tell me what it is for future chapters!), next I'll play the spell card Level Up on Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), and Now I'll tune them up; _Dragon kin that come and go, come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all come and heed my Dragon call…_ Syncro summon: Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000), I'll set two cards face down and let you go." Said Jax

"Don't mind if I do." Said Janice as she drew her card "I'll set one card facedown now use My own Double summon in order to summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari (4/1500/800) and Gladiator beast Murmillo (3/800/400), and I'll contact Fuse them to summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (6/2400/1500), And thanks to his special ability, I can destroy two cards on the field the turn he's fusion summoned, so say goodbye to—"

"Not so fast, I trigger Stardust Dragon's effect, by sacrificing him I can negate the effect of a spell monster or trap that has the effect to destroy cards and destroy it." Said Jax as stardust Dragon exploded taking Gladiator Beast Gyzarus with him.

"Grr… I'll activate my facedown quick-play spell; Gladiator Revival, I can only activate this when a fusion monster with Gladiator Beast in their name is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon the fusion material monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode," she said as Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Murmillo returned to the field, I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Janice

"And with that Stardust Dragon's Dragons ability part 2 activates; when it is sent to the grave by means of it's effect, I can special summon him to the field." Said Jax as his Dragon was revived. "And I draw now." I'll summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode (2/300/200), set one card facedown, and attack Gladiator Beast Murmillo," said Jax as his dragon once again prepared to strike

"I activate my Trap card: Draining shield, this negates your monster's attack and I gain Life points equal to the attacking monster's attack (40006500)"

"Very well, your move." Said Jax

"Why thank you." Said Janice, "I summon, Gladiator Beast Laquari (4/1800/400), and now contact fuse them to summon: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (8/3000/2500), I'll Now attack your Stardust Dragon with him, go my beast; slay his Dragon!" called out the girl.

"Not so fast; I activate my Trap Syncro Guard, by discarding two syncro monsters in my extra deck I can negate your attack." Explained Jax as he sent Exploder Dragonwing and Red Dragon Archfiend to the Grave

_Crap, I don't have any cards in my hand to negate his ability._ Thought Janice "End Turn." She said

"And My move." Said Jax drawing a card I'll play the spell card Level Swap: By returning one monster on my field to my deck I can special summon a monster with the same level or lower, so I return my Decoy Dragon to my deck to special summon Red-eyes Black Chick (1/800/500), I'll now normal summon Salvation Dragon, Then tune up my Red Eyes Black Chick and Stardust Dragon… _Dragon Kin that come and go Come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my Dragon call_… Syncro Summon: Savior Star Dragon!" Called Out Jax as a beautiful dragon resembling what stardust dragon would look like as a god (10/3800/3000), "Okay, strike now, My Dragon, take down that beast!" said Jax as his Dragon sent out a blast of silvery energy obliterating Janice's beast.

Jax's LP: 4000

Janice's LP: 5700

"Grr… My move; I summon Test Ape (2/700/300) in defense mode and set one card face down, Your move." She said

"And on your end Phase," said Jax "I'll activate my Dragon's Rage Trap Card, allowing me to give my Dragons piercing Damage when they attack." Said Jax.

_Dammit, it seems I'm not safe from him no matter what I do!_ Thought Janice

"And My turn begins." said Jax Drawing his card, "I'll attack your test ape with Savior Star Dragon, Obliterate that primate!" and as the Dragon's master commanded, so it was done and the Dragon struck down the monkey and dealing 3500 points of Damage

Jax's LP: 4000

Janice's LP: 2200

"Agh!" exclaimed Janice as the blast hit her. "But I still get my ape's ability allowing me to gain a Gladiator Beast monster to my field and I choose Gladiator Beast Dimacari (4/1600/1200)."

"I'll set one card face down and take a break." Said Jax

"And My move, I'll summon Test Tiger (3/600/300) on the offensive, and since I have a Gladiator beast on the field, I can sacrifice it to return it to my deck and special summon another one, this effect is treated as summoning via the effect of a Gladiator beast so I'll—"

"Do nothing." Said Jax

"What?" asked Janice?

"I'm activating My Savior Star Dragon's ability, by tributing it I can wipe out all cards on your field!" explained Jax as his Dragon started to glow brilliantly

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Janice at the moment she said that the Savior Star Dragon exploded like a super nova and all of Janice's cards were destroyed. Stunned, Janice uttered just loud enough for Jax to hear her she said, "End turn."

"And on the end phase of the turn that this effect is activated, I return Savior star dragon to the Extra deck and I can Revive Stardust Dragon!" he called out pointing his index finger to the sky and his dragon emerged from a ball of light filling the arena with stardust emanating from it's body. (8/2500/2000). "My move." He said drawing his card. "I'll attack and end this." Said Jax

Janice just stood there and took the hit as her life points reduced to zero. Once the meter hit zero she looked up with a grin on her face and came towards Jax and held out her hand "That was a good duel, I am honored that I got the chance to duel you." She said

Jax shook her hand, "No it is me who should be thanking you, you are descended from a duelist who was my childhood hero, and I am honored that I got to duel someone in Jaden Yuki's Bloodline." He said with a smile. At that moment Jax's cell phone rang, he picked it up and switched it on, A hologram of Rex Goodwin appeared "Hello Goodwin." He said as he returned his deck to its case. "So what's new?"

"I wish I was calling you with better news, I'll need you to return to New Domino, this is urgent, signer business." Said the head of Security Maintenance

At those words Jax knew something was bad. "I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Jax. And left the arena to find Rika. She found her getting a can of soda out of a vending machine. "We've got to head back for New Domino city." He said in a brisk voice.

"But what about your guest appearance on the Carol Degeneress show?" she asked.

"We'll have to cancel it, something really bad is going to happen in New Domino, me and the fellow signers have to regroup." Said Jax in a hurry to get to his Jet, Rika followed at his heels as he started making phone calls canceling every engagement he had for the next seven weeks or so until further notice.

_It must be really bad_ thought rika as they got aboard Jax's Private jet and the robotic controls prepared to take him off to New Domino City

---

After two chapters of setup, we will finally will get to the core of the story, yep, Savior star Dragon makes his return after a brief appearance during the duel with Joanne, sorry to fans of Jax's Trident Dragon, I promise that Trident Dragon will be seen, you just need to be patient, and oh, before you all go yelling at me for overpowering Savior Star Dragon, go to .com and look up Savior Star Dragon! until next time may you blessed be!


	3. Read between the Nazca Lines

Well here is the third Chapter of my Jax's return, I've been getting good reviews on this one, WARNING IN THIS ONE LEMONS! abd the Dark signers are on the move!

Chapter 3

Read Between the Nazca Lines

Jax's private jet shot out across the Pacific Ocean towards New Domino Japan. At the moment Jax was on his laptop watching a video E-Mail that Yusei made telling him on what had been going on during the seven months that Jax had been away, Apparently he and Aki had quit beating around the bush and had hooked up, causing many Yusei Fangirl riots that had to be dealt with by security in riot gear (what were people thinking?) As Jax watched the video Rika came and sat down beside him with a cup of green tea. "Here." She said sitting down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder "Y'know, we've been together for seven months, I've wanted to be with you because of my feelings for you but your job is causing problems for us." She said

'You're not wanting to break up with me are you?" asked Jax worriedly

"Oh no, I love you too much for that." Said Rika

"I'll tell you what, when this issue In New Domino is over, why don't I use one of my contacts in the tourism industry in the Bahamas to get us a room at a Bahamas Resort, no thoughts of dueling, I'll leave my runner in new Domino, Just you and me on a tropical beach, all to ourselves." Said Jax holding Rika by the shoulders and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Rika smiled at the thought of seeing Jax in a pair of swim trunks. "I'd Like that." She said bringing his lips close to hers and kissed him. Jax closed up his laptop and Rika lay back on the couch as Jax kissed her as she moved her hands up the inside of his slowly removing it while Jax kissed slowly down her neck then stared groping under her shirt but hesitated, but a look from Rika's eyes said that she allowed him to continues and within two minutes they were both topless Jax still in his leather pants and she felt against her knee that he had popped a serious boner. And she gave a seductive smirk as she busied herself with his pants. Revealing a member the size of a water glass. "Nice." She said and Immediatley sandwiched his member between her breasts and rubbed up and down, making Jax moan in pleasure. Once she was done with that, Rika removed her panties from under her skirt but kept her skirt on "Be gentle, remember." She said

"Understood." Said Jax as he lay down on top of her and gently inserted his member into his lover. She whimpered a bit but held her ground as he got into a specific rhythm that satisfied both of the lovers.

Oh, Yes, Jax, Don't Stop!" she moaned as Jax then fondled the plush of her breast making her moan some more. "Oh my god I'm gonna come!" she cried out.

"Yeah, Me too." Said Jax s he continued to screw her.

"Then let's come together!" she said with a moan. And that they did. They just lay there on the couch, Jax's face in the crook of her neck holding her body against him.

"Any regrets?" asked Jax

"If it's with the man I love, not in the least." She said, her arms around Jax's neck, pressing her fingers into his back. As they kissed, the sound from the control system said that they were about to descend into New Domino City. They hurriedly got dressed, Jax got his deck in place and strapped himself in for touch down. Once the Plane landed at New Domino City Airport they disembarked and Jax went to the cargo hold to extract his runner. His runner was different this time, in fact it was a completely different model, after a tragic incident caused by a sore loosing pro duelist.

Commence Flashback

Jax's Speed Counters: 9 LP: 2800

Keith Howard IV's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 0

"Good D—" Jax began to say but stopped as he realized his CPU was overloading and the runner was about to blow. Jax quickly gathered up his cards and made a run for it as his dear runner that he had built with his own hands and sweat blew up in a massive fireball.

Luckily Jax wasn't physically hurt but his spirit was another story. Two weeks after that incident, evidence came up that Keith had sabotaged the runner by swapping stealing Jax's cutting edge runner CPU and replacing it with ha CPU that he had designed to at the end of the duel overload all the runners systems causing it to explode. He was arrested and the owners of the arena that they dueled at offered to buy him a new runner of his choosing.

Jax accepted the offer and within tow weeks was back in the pro circuit with a runner that resembled a Suzuki Hayabusa sport bike that had a duel disk on it that hearkened back to the days of Duel academy except it was black with red Card slots. The runner itself was black and red and the rider had to lean down over it, but Jax adapted to his well, especially when Rika was riding with him, she had to place her front down on his back! Yes, he liked this runner, but his original one would still have a special place in his heart.

End Flashback

Jax pushed the memories aside and mounted his runner with Rika behind him. He kicked the runner into high gear and sped off to where Goodwin's office was for the signer meeting. Jax parked his runner and activated the security features and he hand Rika headed into securities headquarters. The lady at the front desk asked "Hello, can I help you?" Jax said nothing but pulled up the sleeve of his biker Jacket to reveal the Dragon's head mark. The lady at the desk's eyes widened, "The elevator to the left behind me will take you automatically to Mr. Goodwin's office the others are already there." She said in a hurry.

Jax nodded and he and Rika headed to the elevator they were directed to. Jax accessed the door and the two entered. Two minutes later the door opened to reveal all the other signers and Goodwin. Jax had just walked through the door and Leo was hurrying up to him saying how he had followed his progress in the Templar since he left. "settle down," said Goodwin "We have something urgent to talk about."

Jax looked up form the caffeinated ten year old "What is it?" he asked

Rex activated a screen and video footage appeared, most likely form a home camcorder looking down on a large plateau where there were geoglyphs that Jax recognized as the Nazca Lines. As the video panned to a shot of what looked like a giant man, the lines began to glow ant the geoglyph suddenly vanished looking as though it was never there.

Jax stared at the footage. "Well there goes one of Peru's Tourist attractions." He said.

Goodwin looked at him. "this isn't about helping Peru get their tourist level back up, those lines were there for a reason, and if they're gone then that's bad." He said

"How so?" asked Yusei

"2500 years ago, there was an epic battle between the arch demons and the Crimson Dragon, the battle nearly destroyed the People of the stars, or as they are referred to by archeologists the Nazca Civilization, However the crimson Dragon couldn't do it alone, he told the Dragon Star King to select five people that he believed were true of heart and had enough will power to stand and fight this enemy, these five people became the first signers, and with those five the Crimson Dragon selected a sixth, who he proclaimed was pure of heart, and had the determination to finish the job to the end, the signer of the dragon's heart."

"And that's me right?" asked Leo

Goodwin smiled, "Yes, That's you, so in other words, a lot rests on you." He said.

"Anyway, what do these Nazca Lines have to do with this?" asked Jax

"Everything." Said Goodwin Jax raised an eyebrow "The reason those lines were there were to bind an army of demons known as the Earthbound Immortals, these creatures served the lord of the underworld in order to shroud the earth in eternal darkness, and now that the lines of one of them are gone, one has been released."

"By whom?" asked Luna

"…The Dark Signers." Said Goodwin, everyone looked at him questioningly, "they are our natural enemies, they are servants of the underworld, in fact they are from the underworld, they are usually created when a person with anger in his heart with a desire for vengeance is approached by a Dark signer and offers them a chance to take their vengeance. They basically die and are sent back to this world to prepare to destroy US the signers, we are the only ones in their way." Explained Goodwin.

"If it's war they want, then I'll give them war." Said Jax, his hand on his deck.

"You may regret those words." Said Goodwin. "For if you loose, you die, those are the rules of their shadow duels." He said

Jax thought for a moment then nodded, "If I die, I could think of no better way than to die defending my home, my friends and the one I love… Rika." He said

"I've Jack and I have already had face offs with Dark signers before so we sort of know what to expect." Said Yusei who sounded a little traumatized, "Count me in."

"Those Morons won't know what hit them if they mess with me, I'm in too." Said Jack

"Same here!" said Leo.

"I don't like fighting so much But if it is to save Our home and the world, I will find the Strength." Said Luna.

"If the world is at stake, the Dark Signers will have to fear the power of the Black Rose!" said Aki with a fire in her eyes that made Jax slightly shiver

"Aki, why do you still call yourself that?" asked her boyfriend Yusei.

"Just in case they are listening they know to fear me." Said Aki

Jax nodded, "In that case, We stand together until the Dark signers are brought to their knees!" said Jax and the others nodded.

MEANWHILE…

A man in a black cloak sat at a long table in what seemed like a great hall the only source of light were three candle sticks sitting on the table. Behind him a man knelt as though awaiting the other's orders. "Is he ready?" asked the one at the table

"Yes, my lord." Said the kneeling one,

"Then go, the others will be ready soon, which one to you wish to take on?" asked the man at the table.

"I have a score to settle with one of them, I will take on that one." He said with a slight kackle.

"Then go…Calvin." Said the man at the table

---

Calvin has Joined the Dark Signers! he wants revenge for something, but what is it? and how far will he go to get his revenge? Note to all this happens AFTER Yusei's Duel with Kiryu, Carly is NOT a Dark Signer, her place is replaced with Calvin. Next time: Jax faces the past! Until then may you blessed be.


	4. The Satellite

Well, here's chapter four, the beginning of the battles, NOTE: I don't know what happens in Episode 38 AND PLEASE NO SPOILERS, Lii Onitsu ruined who the true 5th signer is for me already so any of you who read this, DON"T SPOIL ANY OF THE SHOW FOR ME! anyway enjoy

Chapter 4

The Satellite

Jax walked back to where he was staying, Goodwin had arranged for the two to stay at one of the luxurious hotel in New Domino city, Rika was waiting for him in the lobby. She hurried up to him when she saw him coming. "Hey, honey." She said hugging him. When she saw the worry in his eyes she looked concerned "What's wrong?" she asked

"I'll tell you in the suite." Said Jax

The suite itself was very beautiful, a two-person bed that was very soft, an HD TV, the carpet was so thick you could sleep on it easily. A small fridge was in the corner and a coffee machine was atop the counter. "What was it you wanted to tell me about?" asked Rika

Jax sighed "It seems that an ancient evil is awakening, a force that has been against signers like me for over 2500 years…" said Jax as Rika looked at him questioningly "They are called the Dark Signers, servants of a force known as the earthbound immortals." Added Jax "I'm just worried that I may not be able to see you again, this may put you in danger." He said bringing Rika into a hug.

"Screw the danger, I'd rather be with you in a dangerous place than alone in a safe place." Said Rika

"That's what concerns me, the Dark Signers may use you to get to me." Said her lover running his hands through her hair and they went to bed.

As the shadows of night crept over New Domino City, a Shadowy figure crept over the roof of the Hotel onto the Balcony of Jax and Rika's room and crept in. Seeing Rika wearing a Tank top and sweatpants cuddled up with their target. The Figure wrinkled his nose at the sight. But went straight to work and tied up girl and took her out of bed and headed to the balcony to leave. "Hold It Right there." Said Jax's voice "Give her back." He added

The man laughed "If you want this whore back, come to the satellite if you can find her in four days, she we will release her, or else it is down into the underworld for her." Said the figure in a deep Malevolent voice. And jumped off the balcony and flew towards the satellite on strange wings.

Jax was frozen in fear from the voice, or was it the sight of the demonic-looking wings? Jax quickly gathered himself together, dressed, and hurried down to his runner, which he kicked, into high gear, and readied to head to the satellite, according to Yusei that was how he got Into New Domino City, but once he was there, where would he go? At that moment, Yusei rode up beside him "Headed for the satellite?" he asked

"None of your business." Replied Jax

"Don't go alone, they're baiting you to become bait to draw out the other signers!" called out the Dark Haired Satellite.

"Are you volunteering to join me?" asked the Dragon Duelist

"No, but Goodwin, has already been notified, he suspected something along these lines would happen, so he prepared a security watch on your room, in the event something like this happens, he's prepared a ride for all signers to be deployed into the satellite for the battle, I was already on my way there now, and if you're ready let's go." Explained Yusei.

Jax Nodded and the two headed to security headquarters for the ride. The three runners were loaded into the cargo bay of a giant helicopters the whole gang loaded into it and took off for the satellite. Jax had heard tales of the satellite, how it was a dump that should be ignored, where criminals were sent to work with trash the rest of their lives. However Jax did not know the origins of it. And listened intently as Mikage described how it was because of the old Momentum project, and how Yusei's dad was the head researcher on it, but the momentum spun out of control separating the satellite from New Domino City. The chopper landed in a forest nearby a house with children and an elderly woman stood at the door. "Martha!" exclaimed Yusei who hugged the woman.

"What is the situation?" she asked

Jax stepped foreword "The enemy has taken a hostage, so the situation is really bad." He said grimly, still remembering those demon wings.

"If that's the case," Said Mikage, we must shut down the six towers that hold the momentum in place." She said holding out a map.

"Okay, Trudge will take Luna to the Monkey tower, Yusei will head for the Giant…"

"I'll head for the Hummingbird." Said Jack.

"I'll take on the Gekko," said Aki

"Be careful." Said Yusei

"I'll take the Parrot." Said Leo

"Then that leaves the Dog for me." Said Jax turning to Leo. "I'll drop you off at the parrot." He said "It's on the way to my target." He added

Leo Nodded "Then Let's go." Said Yusei and everyone split, Leo was handed a bike helmet as Jax got onto his runner and they sped off.

---

Soon enough, Jax stopped his runner not far from the Parrot Tower. "Good Luck." He said and sped off. Leo started shaking, he had always been around Yusei, Jax and company when there was a battle going on but now he was alone. At that thought, Leo squared his shoulders, this was his chance to prove to the gang that he was a true duelist. Without a word, he walked towards the tower, always keeping an eye out for anything unusual, when he was roughly ten feet away from the door, purple flames shot up between him and the door. Leo whirled around to see a woman in a black cloak standing before him with a duel disk on her arm. On her left arm there was a glowing purple mark like the signer's marks except this one was that of a parrot. "I take it you are the Dark signer of whatever earthbound immortal that's a parrot." Said Leo

"You guess right boy." She said with a sneer.

"Then Let's duel." Said the woman

WITH AKI…

Aki rode in the Jeep with Mikage towards the Gekko tower where a woman that suddenly sparked a memory in her head as if she remembered her from somewhere. Aki got out of the jeep and headed towards the woman, whom she spotted wearing a black cloak and a Mark on her arm resembling a Gekko. "It's about time you showed up, Aki…" said the woman

"How do you know my name?" asked Aki

"Your friend and partner in crime Divine are responsible for the death of my brother!" Snapped the woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have now very vague memories of being with Divine, if I did something to your family, I was being controlled." Said Aki

"Bullshit." Said the Dark Signer "Let's Duel

WITH LUNA…

Trudge drove Luna to the spot of the Monkey tower. Once she got out a man instantly spoke. "Little Luna… I have something of yours." Said the voice. Luna whirled around to see a gigantic man in the uniform Dark Signer's robes. He was holding a card that Luna instantly recognized: Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I'll tell you what, to make this a fair fight, I'll let you have this." He said throwing her the card.

Once the card came into Luna's hands, a fire in her soul ignited, "You will soon regret doing that." She said slipping the card into her extra deck and placing her deck in place. "Game on!" she said

WITH JACK…

Jack Drove his runner to the spot of the tower of the Hummingbird and was in for quite a shock: the woman standing there was one she had seen before: a woman he had known when he had come to the city: Maiyia Sokatano. She was a woman he dated for a while until his profession drove them apart. He was horrified to see her as a Dark signer, it gripped his heart with grief from the past. "Maiyia… why you?" he asked in shock

"You abandoned me for the duel." She said in anger. "Now you are coming with me to hell once I finish with you!" she said with a maniacal tone to her voice.

WITH YUSEI…

Yusei Drove on as he saw the flaming markings appear in the sky, wishing his friends and comrades luck and strong hearts in the duels ahead, things he wished he had at the moment as he knew what was in store for him at the moment. As his destination gathered into sight, he saw the demonic runner of Kiryu sitting in front of the door with Kiryu astride it waiting for him _Time for Team satisfactions LAST duel_ he thought as he picked up the speed.

WITH JAX…

Jax was unsure of what to do at the moment, With what Yusei told him, he was able to piece together an Idea of what to do when facing one of the earthbound immortals, but it will have to depend on what cards he gets, but his deck had never failed him and he had faith in his deck. As he drove towards the Dog tower, it seemed deserted. He stopped and looked around, suddenly he heard something from behind, Jax whirled around to see the black shrouded figure with the demonic wings that had kidnapped Rika standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?" asked Jax

"Oh, You know me…" said the figure who lowered his hood.

Jax stared in shock "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!"

---

Oh Sh*t, Cliffie, Please Know that I'm going to be going away for a few days and won't be back to updating ANY of my fics unitl around sometime next week starting thursday, I'll try to update on wensday before I leave, It's personal so I won't say where I'm going and why, However, I will be bringing my laptop with me so I'll do some writing on my fics when I have time and hopefully have some stuff for you all to read as my coming home present!


	5. Vengeance or Death

Well, here we are! the duel between Jax and his Dark signer opponent, will he be able to save Rika?

Chapter 5

Vengeance or death

Jax stared at the hood lowered Demon… It was Calvin. "YOU!" yelled Jax

"Me." Said Calvin grinning Evilly. It had been seven months since Jax's Childhood friend turned enemy by Sonika and the fact that Jax had trumped his tournament winning streak eight years prior after Jax beaten him in the finals with his trademark Horus.

"Why did you go THIS low?" asked Jax his hands gripped on the handlebars of his runner ready to duel at a moment's notice.

"You ruined my life twice." Said Calvin in anger, "That tournament all those years ago was supposed to get me into the pro league, all I had to do was WIN, but you trumped me and ruined my chances, then, seven months ago I was earning a livable wage working for Sonika, and then you once again came along with that data chip and uprooted Sonika landing ME in jail, it wasn't until the Dark Signers arrived to me and offered me a place of power that I can use to Destroy you once and for all for ruining my life!" bellowed Calvin Like a maniac.

Watching all this was a cloaked man with a duel disk on his arm and gazed down on the scene but he was no Dark signer, just a man with knowledge. _If Jax doesn't pull this off, He'll need my help_ he thought.

"Calvin, no matter what I say, you still will get your duel." Said Jax, revving up his runner.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Said Calvin, and his Demon wings morphed off his back and formed into a runner resembling a black Orange County Chopper with demon wings on the back.

"Just one question, where is Rika?" asked Jax

"You'll have to beat me to learn that." He said as he got onto his runner.

DUEL!

Jax's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 4000

Calvin's Speed Counters: 0 LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Calvin drawing his card "and I'll summon Armageddon Knight in defense mode (4/1400/1200), and due to his special ability, I can send a Dark monster in my deck to the grave." I'll set on card face down and leave it at that." Said Calvin.

Jax's speed counters: 1 LP: 4000

Calvin's speed counters 1 LP: 4000

"My move." Said Jax drawing a card "I'll set two cards face down and summon Dragon's Vanguard (4/1700/1300), I'll activate it's own special ability, by ditching a Dragon from my hand, my monster gains 300 attack, (17002000) he said ditching Red Eyes Black Dragon. I'll now attack your monster with Dragon's Vanguard." He declared as his Dragon impaled the warrior with a javelin.

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

Calvin's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 4000

"It's my move." Said Calvin, drawing his card and smirking, I'll play the speed mode spell Foolish Burial, allowing me to send one monster in my deck to the grave, and I'll send Dark Crusader to my grave, giving me three Dark monsters in my grave and that means I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon (7/2800/1000) I'll now remove one of the dark monsters in my grave from play to destroy Dragon's Vanguard" but Jax had a trick up his sleeve,

"You've triggered Dragon's Vanguard's special ability, When he is destroyed by one of your card effects, I can special summon a normal Dragon-type monster from either of our Graves, and I choose the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my grave." Declared Jax as his Red-eyes came to the field (7/2400/2000).

"I still have Dark monsters to fuel my Dragon's attack, and I'll sacrifice anther one to eliminate your Red-eyes!"

"Go Divine Wrath!" declared Jax activating his Trap "When you activate a monster's effect, At the cost of one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy the monster!" called out Jax.

"Grr… End turn." Said Calvin."

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

Calvin's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 4000

"Okay, I'll now draw, and play the spell card Inferno fire Blast." Said Jax "The speed mode can only be used when I have Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field, you loose 2400 Life points."

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 4000

Calvin's Speed counters: 1 LP: 1600

"End turn." Said Jax

Jax's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 4000

Calvin's Speed counters: 2 LP: 1600

"I draw." said Calvin, drawing a card and his grin took a turn towards the malevolent, "I will now remove from play all the Dark monsters in my grave in order to special summon Earthbound Immortal Cerberus Helldog!" (10/3500/2000) Jax gazed in horror at the creature, "The turn this card is summoned it cannot attack, but on the turn it's summoned, all your monsters are whipped out, and you take Damage equal to their combined attack!"

"Oh fuck." Said Jax as a blast of fire erupted from the helldog's jaws and obliterated Red-eyes Black Dragon. The shockwave sent Jax spinning out of control for a few seconds before he was able to get back under control.

Jax's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 1600

Calvin's Speed Counters: 2 LP: 1600

"My move." Said Jax drawing his new card "And I play Speed Mode: Assault Teleport, by returning an assault Mode monster such as Stardust Dragon Assault mode in my hand to my deck and then shuffling it, I can draw tow new cards," said Jax who smiled at his cards.

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 1600

Calvin's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 1600

"What's with the smiling?:" asked Calvin not understanding

"I'll show you what people get for harming my lover, Rika." Said Jax "First off, I'll Play Speed Mode: Silent dead, this allows me to special summon a Normal monster in Defense mode and I choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Declared Jax as his monster appeared crouched low.

"How will that dragon help you take down my earthbound Immortal?" asked Calvin.

"This is how, I play one card face down, Next up is speed Mode- Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long is I ditch two, Now I summon one of the cards I drew: Junk Syncron (3/1300/500), and thanks to his ability, I can special summon a Level 2 or less monster from my grave so behold the monster I chose to ditch with Graceful Charity monster Magna Drago (2/1400/600), I'll Now equip Magna Drago With Syncro Boost to amp up his level by one, so I can now tune him with Red-eyes Black Dragon, _Dragon Kin that come and go Come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all come and heed my Dragon Call… _Syncro Summon: Trident Dragon (10/3000/2800)!" called out Jax as his signer Dragon emerged from the tuning process

"Most impressive, but you don't have enough attack points." Said Jax

"Oh yeah, you're right, guess I'll have to fix that with this: my speed Mode spell card Shrink, which cuts your monster's attack in half!" said Jax with a grin (35001750)."

"However powerful your monster is, when there is a field spell card on the field, an Earthbound immortal cannot be selected as an attack target." Said Calvin.

"then I'll activate this card." Said Jax "Fair game; for this turn only, any monster can be an attack target, and any effects hat say otherwise are negated!" declared Jax

"NO!" Cried out Calvin

"And now for the good stuff now, when Trident Dragon is syncro summoned I can destroy two cards on my field, in addition to his usual attack he can attack once more for every card I destroy this way, so… wait a sec, This seems similar to how a Brought you down our first turbo duel, I destroyed Junk Syncron and a facedown to end the duel with three attacks!" said Jax noticing a reenactment of seven months ago. "Trident Dragon, strike down the earthbound immortal!" called out Jax

Jax's Speed counters: 3 LP: 1600

Calvin's speed counters: 2 LP: 350

"Now, My dragon, Strike him down!" called out Jax with the final strike Calvin went down.

Jax's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 1600

Calvin's Speed counters: 1 LP: 0

Calvin's runner skidded to a halt and he fell off his runner. Jax pulled over his runner and ran to him "WHERE'S RIKA?!" he bellowed.

"You won't like the answer." Said Calvin cackling

"I DON'T CARE TELL ME!" yelled Jax

"She's Dead." Said Calvin before his body crumbled into black dust.

Stunned by those words Jax collapsed and he knew no more.

WITH YUSEI…

"GO SATIOR STAR DRAGON, TAKE DOWN THE EARTH BOUND IMMORTAL CCAPAC APU!" called out Yusei as the shining Dragon that was wielded by one other person, shot down the giant monster eliminating Kiryu's Life points. The runner rode by the Dark Signer crashed and Kiryu fell off.

"KIRYU!" called out Yusei as he hurried over to help his friend.

"Good duel Yusei, in honor of this being Team Satisfactions last duel, I will give you this bit of info." Said Kiryu. Yusei listened intently "Calvin, one of my former brethren, has lost as well, he will part with him a message that will wound his soul, but what he says is a LIE, he Must know that." Said Kiryu nefore he too crumbled away into dust.

"Jax." Said Yusei looking towards where the Dog insignia had recently disappeared.

"You must be all right." Said Yusei as he drove towards where the insignia was.

---

Will Yusei Save Jax or will Jax fall into the pit of despair letting all his compatriots down? tune in text time.


	6. Dueling a Demon

here is chapter six, the last chapter before episode 58 comes out on youtube subbed, the new character i introduce in this fic is not mine he belongs to Volcanic Lord and if he is reading this I hope I did him justice, anyway enjoy!

Chapter 6

Dueling a Demon

A young man of 18 hurried down to where Jax lay there unconscious. He placed a hand on Jax's forehead _hmm, this is bad if I don't do something fast, the demon who took control and destroyed Calvin will do worse to Jax here_ he said. This young man's name Was Koukusho (note to Volcanic Lord: Did I spell his name correctly?), he was a dream walker and a Dream Demon slayer. As he was about to enter his old friends mind, he heard the motor of a duel runner come close. Koukusho looked up to see the runner of the current New Domino Duel King Yusei Fudo drive up. Yusei hurried over to where the two of them were located. "Who are you?" asked Yusei in a sharp tone.

"I am an Old friend of Jax's and No enemy to you." Replied Koukusho

"tell me your name." requested Yusei

"My name is Koukusho, Now don't interrupt me, Jax has suffered a severe shock that has allowed a demon to enter his mind and plague it with lies that he has no more to fight for as his girlfriend is dead." Said Koukusho

"That's a lie." Said Yusei "I heard from a Redeemed Dark signer that he had deceived Jax." Said Yusei

"Yes, I know, but we have to break the demon's control over him, take my hand." He said holing out his left hand while keeping his right palm on Jax's forehead. Yusei did as requested and instantly was transported to a wasteland and about 50 feet away knelt Jax, hunched over his deck, obviously crying.

Yusei was about to run to his friend, but Koukusho held him back. "It's too dangerous for you, I have more experience in this." Said the demon slayer and he walked slowly towards where Jax knelt. He pulled out a talisman that was a circle with a five-pointed Star in the middle (A/N: those of you who practice Wicca or paganism should know the symbol I'm describing here). And spoke. "deceiver, seducer and embodiment of evil, by the power of the triple goddess; the maiden, the mother and the crone: I command thee to speak your name!" Called out Koukusho firmly and with purpose

Jax looked up, but one look in the eyes told Both Yusei and Koukusho that this was NOT Jax, the whites had turned yellow, the Iris's were crimson and the pupils were black slits like a cat's eye, and the word that came out of Jax's mouth was NOT Jax's Voice, it was a deep growling voice. "Malphus." He growled

"Well then Malphus, I challenge you to a duel." Said Koukusho

Malphus possessed Jax smirked and a duel disk resembling a black wing appeared on his arm, LET"S DUEL said Koukusho and Malphus as a duel disk appeared on Koukusho's arm

"I'll start." growled Malphus

Malphus(Jax) LP: 4000

Koukusho's LP: 4000

"I'll summon Black Wing Shura The Blue Flame (4/1800/1200), I'll now set two cards face down and leave it at that." Growled Malphus.

"I'll start." Said Koukusho as he drew his turns card "And I'll summon Nightmare knight (4/1800/1000), now I'll activate his special ability; by revealing a nightmare monster in my hand to you, I can place a Nightmare counter on Nightmare Knight, who gains 300 attack (18002100), I'll now attack Black Wing Shura The Blue Flame!" Declared Koukusho as his warrior launched an attack on the bird.

"Sorry, but I'm sending Blackwing Kalut the Moonshadow to the grave to trigger his ability, when A Black Wing monster I control attacks or is attacked, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard to increase Shura's attack by 1400 (18003200), So go, Shura, Counter attack!" declared Malphus

Malphus (Jax) LP: 4000

Koukusho's LP: 2900

"I'll play double summon, play nightmare mask in defense mode, put a nightmare counter since it is summoned alone, finally I will equip Nightmare mask with Mist Body, he cannot be destroyed as long as this card is equipped to him." Said Koukusho "That ends my turn."

"My move," said Malphus "I'll now Play Blizzard the Far North (2/1300/0) and tune it with Shura to play Blackwing Armed Wing (6/2300/1000)." Declared the demon as a muscular bird man with a harpoon gun appeared from the tuning process

"Impressive lot of points." Said Koukusho sarcastically.

"YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!" barked Malphus

"Fine, are you going to attack or not Bird-brain." He said

"Of course I am, Go, Black wing armed wing, Take down that wimpy mask!" declared the bird liking demon. "And since it's attacking a defense mode monster, its attack goes up by 500 points and it has a piercing damage ability." Added Malphus

"I don't think so." Said Koukusho

"What?" exclaimed Malphus

"When this card has a Nightmare counter on it, all damage taken is Zero." Said Koukusho, smirking

"Your turn, boy." Said Malphus

"Don't mind if I do," said Koukusho drawing his card "I'll play the field spell Nightmare realm." Said the nightmare duelist as the wasteland the three of them were standing in turned pitch-black, and in the canter of the field, about 15 feet in the air, was a black mass whose shape kept on manipulating and changing. "I Will summon Nightmare shaman (4/1500/100), now I activate his special ability, I'll ditch the top 3 cards of my deck," he removed the proper cards from his deck which were Pot of Avarice, Giant Trunade, and Nightmare Bomb, "by doing this I can put a nightmare counter on him, and when Nightmare realm is in play all my Nightmare monsters in play get 500 attack for each one, (15002000), plus due to the effect of Nightmare realm seeing as I have it in play when I triggered this ability, this nightmare realm gains a nightmare counter," At the moment he said that, the black mass in the middle of the field started to have a spot on it that glowed with Black Fire ah but the fun doesn't end there, I'll play the spell card Nightmare Gate; I'll send one Nightmare monster in my deck to the grave which places a nightmare counter on Nightmare realm, I'll choose my Nightmare Bomb, which when sent to the grave when Nightmare realm is on the field you loose 500 LP!" declared Koukusho

Malphus's LP: 3500

Koukusho's LP: 2900

"Next up, I'll send a second Nightmare bomb in my hand to the grave to add a nightmare counter to my Nightmare realm and deal another 500 points of damage to you." Said Koukusho. At those words, Malphus was engulfed in another explosion. And as Koukusho eyed his possessed friend he realized as he looked into his eyes that the duel was starting to have an effect on him. _This is the power of an exorcism duel, every time the demon looses life points, the victim gains more control over him/herself_ thought Koukusho deciding it was time to go on the offense, "I'll now remove the three nightmare counters on my Nightmare realm spell in order to put one on Nightmare shaman amping up his attack once again by 500!" (20002500) declared Koukusho as the three orbs of black fire on the black mass shot a surge of lightning down at the shaman "I will now attack Blackwing- Armed Wing!" called out Koukusho as the shaman with his new power struck the Blackwing monster destroying it

Malphus's LP: 3300

Koukusho's LP: 2900

"My move." Said Malphus drawing a card "I'll—" suddenly he started to look like he was conflicting with himself. And suddenly he heard Jax's voice call out "I'LL END MY TURN!"

"Very well," said Koukusho "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Nightmare Hydra!" called out Koukusho as a gigantic black lizard with nine snake-like heads emerged from the Darkness, "and since I have Nightmare realm on the field I can automatically place a nightmare counter on this card, when it is done, my field spell will activate granting him 500 additional attack points (28003300), Just enough to slay Malphus!" declared Koukusho "Strike Now!" called out the nightmare duelist

"NOOOOO!!!" cried out Malphas as a dark mass arose from Jax's body in the form of a raven and shot off into the darkness leaving Jax's weakened body. With a flash of light they were back in the satellite with Jax sitting up.

"Koukusho… thanks for saving me, but it was a lost cause, Rika is dead," said Jax in grief.

Yusei shook his head. "No, she is not, Calvin was merely deceiving you with the demon he placed within you, according to my sources she is alive, but being held captive, you are the only one who can save her." Said Yusei

The look on Jax's face changed extremely fast, first form grief and despair to shock and Joy to sheer determination to save his lover. He stood up with purpose, sliding his deck into place as he looked towards the Horizon. _Wait for me Rika, I'll save you_ he thought.

MEANWHILE WITH LEO…

"I'll now play mystical space typhoon to destroy your big ass birds nest." Said Leo as the field spell resembling a giant birds nest was destroyed allowing Power tool Dragon equipped with Armory Arm from his syncro earlier this turn to destroy the giant parrot monster that was an Earthbound Immortal, "Go, Power Tool Dragon Attack!" called out Leo

"NO!" screamed the woman as the giant parrot was destroyed.

"And that's not all," said Leo." When a monster equipped with Armory arm destroyed a monster, you loose Life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack!" said Leo as the woman's Life points went down to zero.

WITH LUNA…

"I'll activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability, by destroying your field spell, I gain 1000 Life points (21003100), Now I'll equip Horn of the Unicorn to ancient Fairy Dragon to amp up her attack by 700 (21002800), and I'll activate Ancient Fairy's other ability allowing me to summon Regulus in attack mode (4/1700/1000), I will now attack Your earthbound Immortal with Ancient Fairy Dragon." Declared Luna

Luna's LP: 3100

Random Dark Signer's LP: 1700

"And now for the grand Finale, Regulus, Strike Down the Dark Signer!"

Luna's LP: 3100

Random Dark Signer's LP: 0

WITH AKI…

"I'll Now play Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your amphibian swamp, Making your Earthbound Immortal vulnerable to attack, So I'll now activate My Black Rose Dragon's ability, by removing Ivy Wall in my Grave from play I'll reduce your Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua's attack to zero, and Strike the monster down with Black Rose Dragon!" called out Aki also dealing her own duels death blow winning her the duel. But it seemed the Dark signer had something else to say:

"Fools, You are only accelerating the rise of the Lord of hell himself, you all will FALL!" she cried out before crumbling into Black dust herself.

_Lord of Hell?_ Thought Aki _I guess I should warn the others_ she thought and went back to the jeep where Mikage was waiting

---

Well, there you have it, I'll be taking a bit of a break from this fic until at least the next episode of 5ds comes out on youtube and form what I hear this is going to be a milestone in this saga... the first kiss on screen in yugioh... and it's Jack And Carly (Cue screaming fans of this pairing), and i hear something crazy will happen in this episode, so untio then may you blessed be

NOTE: the name of the demon who took control of Jax in this chapter (Malphas) is the name of an actual demon who according to demonology is the Grand President of hell, commands 40 Legions and is depicted as a crow or raven, hence why I had him use a Black Wing deck, but I should have you know that I am not satanic, I refuse to be associated with the Devil, and I am NOT affiliated with the catholic church, see my profile for my religion.


	7. Trust in Friends Belief in Victory

Hello, sorry for the long wait, but I've been rather busy lately, but however here is the next chapter!

Chapter 7

Trust of friends, belief in victory

Yusei assisted Jax to his feet as Jax got up. "What's the status of my runner?" Jax asked

"It's intact." Said Yusei

Jax gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I don't want to get another runner after that American asshole pulled a bad stunt on the runner you saw, but I don't want to talk about it." Said Jax

Yusei looked skyward to see the hummingbird insignia still ablaze and both signers' marks were visible. "Jack is still dueling and—" at that moment a sharp pain surged through both of their marked arms. "He's in trouble." Said the crab-haired satellite native

"What to do? We can't abandon Jack, but I want to find Rika." Said Jax

"I will help you there," said Koukusho getting up, brushing dirt off of his Trench coat. "I've been exploring this area for most of the time Since I got here four years ago hoping it will yield answers as to how the satellite split off from the city, I've kept an eye on the Dark signers movements for a while I know the area there, and with my powers to sense minds, I'll find This Rika you love and protect her until you arrive." Said Koukusho

Jax smiled and held out his fist, which Koukusho pounded. Jax then turned to Yusei "Let's go." He said and within seconds the two sped off on their runners. Koukusho then started the trek towards where he knew the Dark Signers congregated. Rika would surely be held there. The entrance wasn't hard to find, but getting in without notice was the problem. He would have to get into the base in order to allow his mind to pierce the darkness to find Rika. During the duel between him and the possessed Jax, he had found an essence that went by the name Rika, all it could be described, as was pure love. Koukusho then opened his mind into his Dream walker state and sought throughout the depths of the base until…

MEANWHILE…

Rika was held in chains to a wall, she hadn't eaten at all; Jax should've been here by now, what could be keeping him? Was he hurt? Dead? Those thoughts she could not bring herself to ponder. She then felt another presence in her mind emerge. Out of shock she jerked in her bindings. _Do not be afraid_ said the voice in her head

_Who are you?_ Asked Rika in her mind

_I am a friend of your lover, Jax, he is busy right now, he sent me to locate and protect you until he arrives_ said the voice

_What's your name?_ Queried Rika

_My name is Koukusho._ Replied the voice

MEANWHILE WITH JAX AND YUSEI…

Jax and Yusei sped off in search of Jack hoping he is all right. They found him locked in a duel between a dark signer who was female.

Jack's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 2600

Maiyia's Speed Counters: 6 LP: 3400

Maiyia cackled at the predicament Jack was in, His Red Dragon Archfiend was bound to Nightmare Wheel, he was a monster known as master torturer (6/2300/1900), which had a special ability that when a monster on the opponent's side of the field is affected by Nightmare Wheel, the opponent lost 600 more life points. "It's your move." Said Maiyia with a sneer.

"Then my move." Said Jack drawing his card at that moment he felt the surge of pain as his life points went down due to the two effects of Her combo.

Jack's Speed Counters: 3 LP: 1300

Maiyia's Speed Counters: 6 LP: 3400

Jack's Speed Counters: 4 LP: 1300

Maiyia's Speed Counters: 7 LP: 3400

"Now I'll activate my facedown to break your combo!" declared Jack with a smirk I'll play speed mode Monster Reborn! To revive the tuner Salvation Dragon (1/100/100), Next I'll Normal Summon Battle Fader, and Now I'll tune my three monsters together in order to Syncro summon (A/N: I don't know Jack's Syncro speech, if you someone can E-mail it to me I'd be very pleased, and Yusei's will be nice too if I need them to duel), Savior Archfiend Dragon!" called out Jack (10/4000/3000) "And due to the fact that Red Dragon's Archfiend is no longer on the field, Your combo Frizzles!"

"Damn, He's right!" said Maiyia.

"And Now for Savior Archfiend dragons effect, I can negate the effect of one of your monsters and gain it's attack (40006300),"

"I activate the trap card Michizure, when one of my monsters are destroyed I can destroy one monster on the field, in other words, your last hope to bring me down has failed!" called out Maiyia with a cackle.

"Not yet," said Jack, "For you see when a trap that destroys this card is activated It's negated nd destroyed, and you take damage equal to Savior Archfiend Dragon's effect!" called out Jack as his massive Dragon lent a fireball at the trap card destroying it, but the fire didn't stop there because the fireball expanded out consuming Maiyia.

Due to the blast Maiyia was sent flying from her runner and with one final scream crumbled to dust, not before saying, "the lover of a signer shall bring about the rise of the Earthbound King."

Jax hurried up to Jack "Are you all right?" He asked the former king

Jack smiled "I'm fine, just a few scratches, but fine."

"Well, then you should get that card in place." Said Jax. And Jack did just that. Once more the door to the underworld was partially sealed.

---

Sorry if it was shorter than usual, the next chapter will have more stuff in it, I hope you all will like it. I'll get it up right after this one


	8. Battle on the Brink of Hell

Here we are, chapter 8, two chapters in two minutes! enjoy

Chapter 8

Battle on the Brink of Hell

Jax, Yusei and Jack sped on their Duel Runners to the center of where the switch towers where the core of the Old Momentum was located. _Hang in there Rika_ thought Jax.

"GUYS!" called out Aki's voice as Mikage and she drove up to drive alongside the turbo duelists.

"What's wrong, Aki?" asked Yusei.

"I heard from the Dark signer I dueled that they are preparing to summon the Earthbound King!" said Aki.

"My opponent said that a lover of a signer would bring about the return of the Earthbound King." Said Jack. At that moment all three signers and Mikage looked directly at Jax.

Jax didn't return their gaze; he knew that they were looking at him. _Rika,_ he thought and amped up the speed of the runner.

"The reason they wanted her is for a sacrifice." Said Yusei

Jax found the area that lead to the lair of the Dark signers; Jax flicked a switch on his runner and the card platform popped off. Jack and Yusei did the same. They entered the crater by means of a staircase. "I say we spit up." Said Yusei.

"Yeah, we can do more damage that way." Said Jax and they took different paths. Two minutes while going down the path Jax had taken, Jax sensed a consciousness that he recognized. _Koukusho_. He thought and hurried on ahead. He found his friend lying unconscious outside a door to a cell. Jax hurried over to the young Dream walker and shook him to see if he's alive. Koukusho awoke instantly, seeing who had woken up he started speaking Immediatley.

"Oh Jax I'm so sorry, I did what I could to protect her, they were just too powerful!" said Koukusho

"Who is too powerful?" asked Jax

"The possessed Dark signers, once they've been defeated and sent to hell, their spirits cast with those who died in the splitting of the satellite and New Domino, and their bodies has been taken by demons!" Jax's eyes widened

"Calvin's back?" asked Jax in fear

"He is no longer Calvin, he is now the one who people call the lord of the flies, prince of hell." Said Koukusho

"Beelzebub." whispered Jax recognizing the titles "Where's Rika?" he asked

"he has taken her to the underworld gates, she is to be sacrificed to the lord of hell to rule this world!" said Koukusho

Jax nodded "Thanks for telling me, I'll take over." Said Jax and helped his friend to his feet.

"I'll lead you to where the offering is to be taken place." Said Koukusho and he lead him down deep into the tunnels until they came to a long bridge crossing over a massive pit in which there was a brilliantly colorful light swirling down into an abyss. Jax saw chains leading from the ends of the pit into the canter and the chains ended with a person hanging by the wrists and ankles at the center of the pit.

"RIKA!" called out Jax

Rika looked up and saw Jax standing there on the bridge. "Jax, You're alive, fat lot of good your friend did," she said sarcastically.

"How I was supposed to know there were demonic duelists?!" shot Koukusho

"Enough of that, just get me out of here!" yelled Rika

"I'm afraid there is only one way to do that!" said a voice said and a man in robes that seemed to have been made of shadows themselves. His eyes were pure black a malevolent grin on his face, on his arm was a duel disk shaped like a bat's wing with spikes at the ends.

Jax reached for his deck, "Be careful, Jax, I've faced this demon before, It was not easy" Said Koukusho.

Jax glared "Prince of hell, Lord of the Flies, commander of 40 legions." Uttered Jax, remembering his studies form those damn tutors one of which was demonology.

"I see you know of me." Said Beelzebub

"You've just made me mad, the switches have been deactivated, and you are using my love to keep it open long enough to use her as a sacrifice to the lord of hell, I swear upon my duelists honor I will strike you down and save Rika." Said Jax Venomously, with that he slid his deck into place and his duel disk activated.

"Very well, you shall face death at my hands, and you and this Bitch's soul will be slaves to my lord." Said Beelzebub

"Watch your buzzing ass." Said Jax as he drew his hand.

Jax's LP: 4000

Beelzebub's LP: 4000

"You'll regret those words," said the demon. "I'll start." He growled drawing a card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and place two cards face down now I'll let you go." Finished the demon

"Don't mind if I do." Said Jax, drawing a card, "I too will set two cards face down, coming up next is the spell card Nobleman of Crossout, in order to remove from play your facedown monster!" declared Jax.

"Hold it!" said Beelzebub "I activate my Trap card Dark Dealings, at the cost of 1000 life points, I can change the effect of that card into me discarding one card from my hand at random, and I choose this one; Gren Tactician of Dark World, when he is sent to the grave via a card effect, he destroys one spell/trap on the field!" explained Beelzebub.

Jax's LP: 4000

Beelzebub's LP: 3000

Jax gritted his teeth as his spell was reverted and gave the demon an advantage. "I too will set a monster in defense mode and end my turn with that." Said Jax

"And mine will start." Said Beelzebub as he drew his card "I'll play the spell card Grimoire of Dark World, now whenever I inhume a Dark World Monster, I can automatically summon it, and now I'll summon Zure Knight of Dark World (4/1800/1500), I will now attack your facedown monster!" called out the Prince of hell

"Congratulations, You've attacked my Masked Dragon, When he is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one dragon with 1500 or less attack to take his place, and I choose Red-Eyes Black Chick (1/800/500)," said Jax as the pint-sized dragon emerged from a crimson egg on Jax's field.

"Fine, I'll let the draconic Vermin live this turn, Make Your move." Said Beelzebub.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Jax as he drew his card.

"JAX WHAT THE HELL RE YOU DOING?" yelled a voice and from another doorway came the rest of the signers.

"Who is that ugly ass?" asked Jack as he saw Beelzebub

"It's a demon," said a voice that they all recognized and looked up to see from the hole in the ceiling to see Goodwin in the door of a chopper. And along with him in the chopper were the other members of the Duelist Templar.

"Hey Jax, we heard that you and your fellow signers were having some problems with the underworld so se came as backup" called Aiden there was also Sirius, Yoshio, Michel, Asano, and Anita his fellow duelists of the templar.

"Just hang in there, this is my duel." Said Jax "And it's My move." He drew his card. "I'll set one card face down, and now I'll sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Chick to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon, and play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, to deal 2400 points of damage to you." Said Jax as a blast of fire shot from Red-Eyes Black Dragon's maw.

"Ha, I'll activate the trap Barrel Behind the door, to reverse that damage on you!" said Beelzebub.

Jax's LP: 1600

Beelzebub's LP: 3000

"And I'll end my turn." Said Jax

"Heh, pitiful." Said Beelzebub. "My draw, and I'll play the spell card Card Destruction, we both discard our hands and draw a new hand of the same number of cards, so I ditch four in my hand and draw a new four." Said Beelzebub. "And oh ho, two of the cards I discarded you should know about: one is Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World, when he's discarded by a card effect, I destroy one card on the field, so say goodbye to your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" declared Beelzebub as the short, fat fiend sith a knife jumped out of the grave stabbed Jax's Dragon, "and the other one you should worry about is this: Goldd Wu Lord of Dark World!" called out Beelzebub "But I'll chain this ability with my continuous Trap: Dark World Gift: as long as this is on the field, any Dark World Monsters I special summon from the grave can have their effects automatically activated, so in other words, when Goldd Wu Lord of Dark World is special summoned this way, I can destroy two cards on the field, so say goodbye to your facedowns!" laughed Beelzebub.

"I don't think so." Said Jax

"What?!" roared Beelzebub

"You heard me, I activate the Trap card Starlight Road" declared Jax. A trap card with a picture of Stardust Dragon in flight opened and a road of bright light shot from the card making Goldd cower. "With this card, I can negate the effect of a card that destroys two or more cards on the field and destroy it, however, this card's fun doesn't end there; I can special summon from my extra deck Regardless of summoning conditions." Said Jax

Beelzebub smirked "I'll set one card facedown and end turn." He said

"My move." Said Jax, drawing his card "I'll activate Graceful Charity, draw three as long as I ditch two." He explained, drawing his cards and sending two to the grave and grinning, I'll set one card face down and play Junk Syncron, (3/1300/500), and with him comes his ability to revive a level 2 or less monster in my grave, and I choose one of the monsters I ditched with Graceful Charity: Magna Drago (2/1400/600), I'll now tune up Stardust Dragon with Magna Drago… _Dragon Kin that Come and Go, come and aid me here below, serpents one and serpents all come and heed my dragon call_ Syncro summon: Trident Dragon!" called out Jax as his three-headed Dragon rose for battle "I'll now activate Trident Dragon's effect: by destroying up to two cards under my command Trident Dragon can attack once more for each card destroyed, so I'll destroy Junk Syncron and the card I placed Face down to attack and slay Beelzebub!" declared Jax as Trident dragon sent out blasts of flame.

"I'm not THAT easy to bring down!" called out Beelzebub "Go: Sakaretsu Armor!" said The demon activating his trap card with that Trident Dragon exploded and started falling towards the light of momentum. "Haha! You're nothing without your signer Dragon now!" called out Beelzebub with his thrill of victory.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, I still have one last card to play, I kept this as a back up plan and it still will work." Said Jax "Reveal Trap card: Cosmic Blast: When A Dragon-type Syncro monster is sent to the grave in any way, You Take damage equal to the monsters attack, so let's see, Trident Dragon has 3000 attack, and you have 3000 LP, so that means: GAME OVER!

Jax's LP: 1600

Beelzebub's LP: 0

"THIS CAN"T BE!" roared Beelzebub as He started to crumble away to black dust."

"What's going on?" asked Luna

It was Koukusho that gave the answer: "When a demon has manifested in a human body that has no soul, he is free to do as he likes, however there is a catch: if they loose I fight such as in a duel; their spirit energy disperses into oblivion. The prince of Hell is no more." He explained

With that Rika floated up onto the bridge. Jax ran to her and Embraced her. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly

"I'm fine now that you are here." she said, kissing him hungrily.

The chopper containing Rex and the duelists of the Templar landed. Goodwin stepped foreword. "Well done, Jax, however the Dark signers had been defeated, there is one last part of the prophecy for you five to face." he said.

Jax raised an eyebrow "And that is?" he asked

"You five must destroy hell." Replied Goodwin

"How do we do that?" asked Luna.

You must slay it's leader, don't worry, your power will guide you." Said Goodwin. At those words the heard a familiar call they looked up through the hole above them to see none other that the crimson dragon flying towards them and dove down into the hole into the momentum's light,

"I Guess we should follow." Said Jax and he stepped foreword.

"Wait!" said Rika she hurried foreword and hugged him. "Promise my you'll return."

"With a mission like this I can't make any promises, but I'll try." He said and he stepped foreword and fell into the abyss. And the other five signers joined him.

---

Ooh, cliffie, not really my style but it fit at this point, next time, the battle that will decide the fate of the world, the signers must unite under the crimson dragon in order to win. and what is this people are hearing with a new Dragon? Will it destroy hell or the world?"


	9. The Dragon of Unity

Here it is folks, the chapter that features the Climactic duel between the signers and the demons of hell!

Chapter 9

The Dragon of Unity

They six signers landed in a bleak place, it was a crimson wasteland scattered with ash. "Whoa, so this is hell?" asked Leo.

"Must be." Said Jax looking around, "I wonder where we should start in looking for whom we face?"

"What about there?" asked Luna pointing to off in the distance to where a demonic looking castle stood carved into the mountain.

"Best option," said Yusei and they began their trek towards the castle, as they walked along, they saw some shrouds of mist begin to manifest into what looked like spirits. Leo looked severely frightened. At that, Yusei put a reassuring hand on their shoulder.

A group of the spirits suddenly stood in front of them. Jax and his companions stopped and stared at them. One of them stepped foreword and it's shape changed, he seemed to look like an older version of Yusei. The group just stared at him. "Who are you?" asked Yusei.

"I am Professor Fudo, in other words, Yusei I am your father." He said

Yusei was stunned. "You were the lead researcher on the old momentum, the cause for the separation of New Domino and the satellite!" exclaimed Yusei.

The man nodded. "I guess you hate me at the moment, but we've been trapped here for 18 years, awaiting the signers to arrive and declare war upon hell, we are willing to help." He said

"We?" asked Jax

"Me and all the spirits you see around you, who were killed in the separation, who among you is the Trident Signer? The heir to the mark that Goodwin held?" he asked Jax stepped foreword and pulled out his Trident Dragon and showed it to him. Dr. Fudo nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Jax "This card was created from our desires to escape, we wished to the Crimson Dragon to bring us a hope to be released from hell and be at peace, and the dragon responded to us by means of this, only the trident Signer, the one who wields the head mark can control it, but be warned, this card was designed to bring hell to it's knees, once the job is done it will vanish." Explained Dr. Fudo handing Jax the card

Jax looked at it and nodded, "I understand." He said slipping the card into his deck.

"What you should know about where you are going is that five dueling demons await you, there were supposed to be six, But Beelzebub has been slain." Explained Dr. Fudo, the order of the fights are from the tail up, so in other words Yusei fights first, Aki Next, Luna third, Leo Fourth, then Jack and Finally Jax will face the lord of hell." He said in a serious tone. The Six assembled duelists nodded in agreement and they took off to the castle.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

They stood before the intimidating doors as they opened to reveal a long, dark dank hallway. "No use standing around her." Said Jack and they entered. Once they were all through the double doors the doors slammed, they also heard a lock click. Torches along the walls lit up with black fire giving the place an eerie feeling to it.

At that moment they saw at the end of the hall a majestic staircase flanked my gargoyles. At the top of the staircase was a double door with the Symbol of the Dragon's tail above it, upon looking at it, Yusei's Mark activated. At that a laugh sounded and from the shadows a figure stood. "so, I am to battle the son of the resistance's leader." Said the shadow.

Yusei Glared "Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Adramelech, Arch demon of Fire!" he said as his arm mutated to reveal his duel disk as part of his arm.

Yusei Nodded "Very well, Adramelech, let's duel." He said activating his duel disk

"The others are free to pass." Said Adramelech and at those words the doors behind him opened.

"Let's move." Said Jax and they ran up the stairs behind Adramelech and found themselves in a passageway. "I guess we have to follow this passageway." Said Jax and they took off, tow minutes later, they found themselves in what seemed like a great hall where the table was set with a banquet fit for royalty, at the other end of the great hall there was another door this one had the Dragon's foot on it.

"Like Dr. Fudo said, Aki is next." Said Jack at those words Aki stepped foreword. It was at that moment they saw what looked like a man sitting at the end of the banquet table seemingly waiting for them.

"Welcome, Welcome all, May the one who bears the dragon's foot please step foreword?" he requested like a gentleman. "My name is Botis." He said.

"Well, There's your duel, good luck" Said Jax and he and the others left.

One long passageway opened into a stable where skeletal horses were kept, in one of the stables there was what looked like a knight in armor with a duel disk on his arm tending to a horse. He looked up as he heard them approach. "So you are the signers said to be the ones to bring hell to its knees?" he asked

"I am your opponent." Said Luna more confidently than anyone had ever heard her.

"Very well." Said the knight, "But of course how rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Alocer, Duke of this world, and honorable duelist of warriors." Said Alocer

"Good Luck Luna." Said Leo as he Jack and Jax headed for the other end of the stables and exited into a courtyard where the towers around them stretched clear to the blackened skies. "Well, My opponent hasn't revealed himself yet" said the Morphtronics duelist.

"He has now." Said a voice revealing himself as an angel "I am Crocell, the grand duke.

"And I seek the fourth duelist to come to destroy hell." He said

"I am your opponent." Said Leo, activating his duel disk

"Hmph, a mere child has no chance against me." Said Crocell as his duel disk appeared as angel's wings on his arm.

"It's down to us." Said Jack as they headed out to the next part of the castle. There they found a garden full of flowers that seemed to be made of gold silver and precious gems. In the middle of the garden was a man dressed in what looked like a business suit, and was working on a calculator. He looked up as he saw the two duelists approach

"I take it the wings are here?" he asked and Jack stepped foreword. "As for the head, Good King Apollyon awaits you in the citadel just up ahead." He said pointing to a towering citadel just up ahead."

as Jax came to the doors the opened by themselves, at than Jax placed his deck in place. He entered to thunderous cheering from demons of all shapes and sizes. At the end of the hall sat a demon that looked like how the legends spoke of him: a Black angel his skin and wings pitch black he had a duel disk on his arm and he looked ready for a fight. "So you are the one who slew my strong right arm." Said the demon

"I take it you are Apollyon?" asked Jax

The demon nodded "Indeed I am, But this is not a fitting place for a fight, Follow me, we will do battle in the Coliseum." He said and beckoned him through a door, which led to a vast Coliseum. "Now this is more like it don't you think?"

Jax looked around. "I have to admit, it's a fitting place for the official destruction of hell." He said as he activated his duel disk.

"LET"S DUEL!" they said together

Jax's LP: 4000

Apollyon's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Apollyon. "And I'll summon Chaos Core in attack mode." Declared the demon (3/0/0)

"Umm… Okay." Said Jax

"I'll set two card face down and end turn." He said

"And mine begins." Said Jax, Drawing his card. "I'll summon up Vanguard of the Dragon." In attack mode, (4/1700/1300), "I'll now activate his ability, by sending a dragon-type monster to the grave, I can increase My Vanguard of the Dragon's Attack by 300, So I'll ditch my Red-eyes Black Dragon to the grave." Jax declared (17002000), I'll now attack your Chaos Core." Called out the Dragon Duelist as the dragon launched its spear at the fiend-type monster."

"I'm not going to take that rolling over." Said Apollyon, "I activate scapegoat, in order to gain four sheep tokens to my field (1/0/0x4), and I'll chain it with my Trap card: Chaos Burst; By sacrificing one f my monsters, I can destroy the attacking monster and deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack!" said Apollyon.

"Grr…" growled Jax

Jax's LP: 2000

Apollyon's LP: 4000

"Thanks," said Jax,

"For what?" asked Apollyon

"For activating Vanguard of the Dragon's other ability, when he is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can special summon a normal dragon-type monster from either players grave, so I'll special summon my Red-eyes Black Dragon from my grave." He declared as a massive black dragon emerged (7/2400/2000).

Apollyon growled, "I will set a card face down and end my turn."

"Very well," said Jax drawing his card "I'll play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, this card allows me to deal 2400 points of damage to your life points in exchange for attacking." Called out Jax as he flashed the spell card

Jax's LP: 2000

Apollyon's LP: 1600

"I'll set one card face down and take a break" finished Jax as a facedown card materialized to the field

"I draw." Said Apollyon as he looked at what he drew he grinned malevolently as if pleased with someone's death. "And now the ceremony for your death begins!" he called out laughing maliciously.

"Just make your move." Said Jax

"As you wish." said Apollyon but at that moment a ring of light shone through the outer ring of the coliseum.

"What's happening?" asked Jax

For the first time during that duel, Apollyon had a look of fear on his face "One of my minions has been defeated, Once they all are defeated, even if I win, I am crippled!" he exclaimed

Two minutes later a second circle lit up. "Seems you are running low on minions." Said Jax with a smirk

"But The Trident Signer will still Fall!" said Apollyon but even as he said that another two rings lit up.

"Jack is all that's left." Said Jax as he watched Apollyon.

"It's still my move." Said Apollyon "and I play Cost Down, at the cost of one card in my hand, I can reduce the stars of all monsters in my hand by two, and I'll ditch one card to reduce the stars of Dark Summons God from 5 to 3, and summon him, then I'll activate his ability, by sacrificing him, I can special summon form my graveyard the three sacred beasts!" called out Apollyon as the three demon gods came forth, "However, they can't attack, but I'm not going to attack with them, I'm removing them from play to summon from my extra deck the mighty Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos!" called out Apollyon with glee. (12/0/0)

Zero attack points once more?" asked Jax

"Ah but his special ability rocks out!" said Apollyon He can't be destroyed in combat and during my turn." He said this as the final ring in the Coliseum lit up but he didn't notice, "Plus he gains 10,000 attack during my turn only!" he declared as the monster's attack amped up beyond the meter.

"Holy cow, What has Jax gotten himself into now?!" called Leo's Voice as he saw his fellow signers charged into the stands of the Coliseum, their Marks ablaze.

"Ah, your friends have arrived to see your final destruction, go: Armitael, attack Red-Eyes and end this foolishness!"

"Hold it!" said Jax "I activate my Trap card Syncro Guard, I can send two syncro monsters in my extra deck to the grave in order to negate your attack!" said Jax as a barrier of white light emerged in front of the opposing monster's attack and blocked it."

At this point, Apollyon was getting a little irritated, "At the end of my turn, Armitael's attack goes back to Zero, End turn." Said the demon king,

"And mine begins." Said Jax drawing a card. "I'll Play the spell card Syncro revival, in order to revive my Red Dragon's Archfiend (8/3000/2000), and Monster reborn to resurrect Stardust Dragon, now I play Assault Teleport, to return Stardust Dragon Assault Mode to my deck in order to shuffle it and draw two cards," he said Drawing. "Now I play Gathering of the Xiaolongs, I can only activate this if I have Stardust Dragon AND Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, I can special summon both one Stardust Xiaolong, and one Archfiend Xiaolong to the field, I'll now summon Savior Dragon, and play LV Cloning, allowing me to play a clone token on the field, it's Identical to the original; tuning and all, so I'll tune up Stardust Dragon, Savior Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong in order to… _Dragon kin that come and go come and aid me here below serpents one and serpents all, come and heed my dragon call _syncro summon SAVIOR STAR DRAGON!" (10/3800/3000), and that's not all the syncro stuff I have planned, I'll do the same thing with my token, Archfiend Xiaolong and my Red Dragon's Archfiend. _Proud and so glorious standing before of us our swords shall shine bright in the sky when united we come to the land of the sun with the heart of a dragon we ride…_ Descend from the skies: Savior Archfiend Dragon (4000/3000), Now that I have everything I need I have just one thing left to Do" said Jax, I'll remove my two syncros from play to play a card powerful enough to not only win this duel But destroy hell itself." He declared he then turned to his friends, "Guys, you gotta get out of here, I have to stay in order to keep the attack in line, no hanging about,"

"No!" exclaimed Jack, "What about Rika?"

"Tell her that her lover sacrificed himself to destroy hell, and Yusei, give her this." He said reaching into his extra deck and threw a card to Yusei. Yusei looked at it, it was his Trident Dragon. Yusei looked back at the Dragon Duelist, the look in his eyes confirmed what he expected; only a true duelist would risk it all to save the ones he cared about. Yusei nodded and Jax turned back to the demon "Now that I have that taken care of, I'll now remove my Dragon's from play in order to summon a dragon that only those who stand united can achieve such a power." He said as his dragons rose into the skies, and in a gleaming flash of light they vanished to be replaced with a majestic golden Dragon resembling those of Asian legend, "Behold The Dragon of Unity (10/?/?)."

"Nice try but how will that defeat me?" asked Apollyon

Jax smirked "I'm glad you asked, first off this card can only be summoned by removing two savior monsters on my field from play, this monster gains attack equal to the combined attack of the two savior monsters used to summon this monster so let's see; savior star dragon has 3800 attack and Saviro Archfiend Dragon has 4000 so that's a grand total of 7800 attack!" declared Jax, "In addition, All monsters on the field that have an ability preventing them from being destroyed as a result of battle have their ability canceled!" Explained Jax "So in other words Hell is destroyed!" declared Jax as the dragon he summoned sent out a blast of golden energy obliterating the Phantasm of chaos winning Jax the duel.

Yusei and the others watched as the surface of hell exploded form the castle outward creating a shockwave destroying everything in it's path, as the destruction ensued, they saw the spirits of those killed in the Zero Reverse Effect all of them were cheering in triumph as they headed for the heavens. All the signers bowed their heads to respect Jax's sacrifice. It was over

---

I'm sorry i didn't feature more of the other signers duels, I couldn't find room for them all and Before people go yelling at me over some of the cards, look some of them up on .com but there are some original ones I've created. all the names of demons that were in this fic are derived from actual demonology, I just want people to know that I am NOT SATANIC, If i was I would be openly praising them, I am wiccan we are not satanic because we don't believe in the devil anyway! and if I've offended any satanists who are reading this by having demons getting their a**es kicked forget about PMing me because I will just send you a response of two words F*** You! (pants heavily after rant) Until the final chapter May you blessed be.


	10. A Duelist Reborn And Credits

Chapter 10

A Duelist Reborn and credits

Rika sat on the couch in his Grandfather's common room sobbing. She and the now five signers, it was nightfall over the city, the city was under repair from the damage the dark signers have caused. "I'm so sorry." Said Yusei, "But he chose to stay behind, he had to in order to keep the surge of energy from his summoned dragon up enough so that he could destroy hell, He asked be to give you this." He said, reaching into his card holster and handed her Trident Dragon.

"At least he died a hero." Said Rika calming down.

At that moment, Goodwin came in with a tray of drinks, requested sodas for the underage and a glass of Cabernet for himself. When all of them had their drinks he raised his glass. "To the memory of Jax Cambell." He said with reverence,

The others raised their glasses uttering "To Jax Cambell." And sipped their drinks.

As there was a lot to do tomorrow, Jack was engaged to a young woman named Carly that he had mat at a duel convention a couple years ago but kept the fact that he was seeing her private even from Mikage and Goodwin. Yusei was invited to be a special guest at a duelist elementary school, Aki was going for a day on the town with her family, and Leo and Luna were going back to school the next day. As they exited the house Rika went to see them off but as they were at the door they saw this spectacular show of shooting stars across New Domino sky. As they watched the saw that these stars were not behaving like regular stars, they seemed to be heading straight for Goodwin's home and seemed to merge into one star which was as tall as a human and it slowed and landed on the grass in front of them as the light died down the saw a human standing there. It was Jax

Rika cried out with joy and ran across the lawn to Jax and hugged him with bone-breaking force sending him onto his back in the soft grass, as he caught his breath he held her close, one arm on her back one on the back of her head, his nose nuzzling her flowing smooth soft pink hair. "You came back!" she said through tears of joy

"Hey why wouldn't I come back," I promised you a vacation for just the two of us, remember?" he asked

END OF PART 2

Well that wraps up part 2 of the trident saga, a story that was originally a 1-part story turned into a 2-parter and seeing as I had so much fun writing this part and I unintentionally dropped hints for a third part which I am already toying around with Ideas for I just want to thank all those who supported this story, read and reviewed, followed the story of Jax Cambell, and I would also like to give credit to the websites that had a wealth of information that made the detail of the fic possible

.com: This site provided detailed info on the card Archetypes such as Dark world used by Beelzebub, Sacred Beasts used by Apollyon, Black wings used by Malphas among other things.

.info provided card lists of the real characters decks so I could know what to use in order to keep from going astray with the real characters

.com/ was a valuable source when it came to names and brief descriptions of the demons used.

DISCLAIMER: Yugioh 5d's belongs to Kazuki Takahasi for he is an anime god, I claim no rights to this anime whatsoever. This story is a fictitious dream written by a loving fan, if I did, I would not make carly a dark signer and have her hook up with Jack, and have some additional tender faithshipping moments in it, so please follow me in supporting the SUBBED (or unsubbed if you speak Japanese) -not the 4 Kids Bullsh*t- release


End file.
